


Here Kitty, Kitty

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cats are naughty gremlins, Embarrassment, F/M, Modern AU, minor injury, shenaningans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on the prompt: "My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back"





	Here Kitty, Kitty

There was dead silence in the lab as you worked on synthesizing a cure. Dozens of people were counting on this cure. It would save lives. It would probably even earn you a Nobel Prize if you could finally get the treatment plan right. You almost had the mixture perfect. You only needed to add a few more drops, so you balanced your dropper carefully over the test tube. Nerves were getting the best of you now, creating a tremor in your hands as the drops fell one by one into the green liquid. Only one more drop and it would be ready.

A crash broke your concentration and as you turned your head to investigate, you bumped your elbow into the tubes sending them flying to the floor. They ignited on upon impact. The whole lab went up in flames around you, alarms blaring as smoke clouded your vision and your lungs. You crawled across the floor towards the door, curling in on yourself when an explosion to the right sent glass shattering over you. The flames bit at your calves as you crawled towards the door. 

Another crash had you shooting up in your bed, gasping for air. Your eyes darted quickly around your room, searching for any sign of the flames you could still feel tingling your skin. You were still trying to calm yourself down from your dream when you heard your doorknob rattling downstairs.

You jumped into action, reaching for the baseball bat you kept under your bed. You tiptoed toward your door, cracking it open to hear what sounded like someone picking the lock from your backyard. You crept as quietly as you could towards your kitchen. You kept your back to the wall so no one could sneak up on you. That didn’t stop your cat from scaring you half to death as it bolted past you with what looked like a pair of boxers in its mouth. Your attention snapped back to the intruder as they finally popped your door open. You tightened your grip on the bat. The wood scratching against your palms brought you back to your days playing tee-ball as a child. You focused as much attention as you could to keeping your breath even, adjusting your hips and pulling your arm back, ready to swing at full force. The only sound was the ticking of the kitchen clock and the creep of the floorboards as the intruder walked forward. A man, by the sound of his voice, as he whispered, “Here kitty, kitty.” After an eternity, he finally made his way out of the kitchen and you brought the baseball bat down with a sharp crack.

You’d misjudged how tall he was, only managing to hit his collarbone instead of his head. The blow still sent him staggering, so you quickly took advantage of his confusion and shoved him down onto the floor, jamming the bat down across his neck. “Make a move and I break your face.” The man below you nodded, holding his arms up by his head. Satisfied, you began to stand, but the man grabbed the baseball bat, using it as leverage to push you over and onto your back. He made to bolt out of the door, but you grabbed his foot and he came crashing down to the ground again. This time, you shot up, hitting the light switch on and turning to the intruder, ready to swing. He stood up slowly, hands cradling his face where he’d fallen. A string of curses made their way to your ears, and you swore you recognized the voice.

“John?”

“What,” the man groaned, finally standing.

“You’re John, right? From Hikaru and Ben’s barbecue last week? You live like two houses down.”

“Yeah, but it’s Jim not John.”

“What the hell are you doing breaking into my house, Jim?”

The tips of his ears flushed pink, and he dropped his eyes. “It’s uh…it’s hard to explain.”

“Maybe you want to explain it to the cops, then.”

“No,” Jim yelled, lurching forward. You grasped the bat tighter, backing up until your back hit the wall. Jim grimaced, immediately backing away. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Your cat. It…god, this is so stupid. He stole my underwear.”

Silence settled between the two of you, broken only by the ticking of the clock. Jim stood dejectedly in front of you, making a point to stare at his shoes. You broke out laughing. The bat dropped to the floor as you clutched your stomach, wiping a tear from your eye. “How long have you been chasing my cat?”

Despite the redness in Jim’s cheeks, he was smiling too. “A couple hours.”

“Jesus, you must be so tired. I’m so sorry.” You straightened yourself up, walking towards Jim. You placed a hand carefully on his cheek, brushing your thumb over the growing bruise there. You almost felt bad for hurting such a beautiful face. “I’ll get you some ice for that.”

“Or you could just kiss it better.”

“I don’t make a habit of kissing men who break into my house.”

“How about I buy you dinner first then? I’m free tomorrow night, unless your cat decides to steal my laundry again.” Jim moved his hand to your waist, pulling you closer. You’d definitely have to give your cat an extra treat tonight for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
